Surface-enhanced Raman Spectroscopy (SERS) is a sensitive technique which allows detection and identification of small amounts of a sample. For examples, single molecule sensitivity has been demonstrated. The sensitivity of SERS arises from enhancement of an electric field impinged on a molecule. SERS may be used for analysis of various materials, such as blood or other body fluids, for example.